Izzy Shaw
by dance4ever13
Summary: This is my first story so I hope its good. This Is my verison of Thursdays episode. Please review! Rated T for swearing


My name is Isabella Marie Shaw. My parents have been split up for four almost five months. My father is a poilce officer for the 15th divison and my mom is a doctor/surgeon. Everyday is pretty much the same I get up at six eat breakfeast and get ready. My mother leaves the house around 6:30. Before she leaves she kisses my little sisters and writes our chores on the fridge. I have two Little sisters Lauren she is 8 and Emily shes 6 almost 7 and im fifteen.  
After my mom leaves I go and get ready myself and then I help Lauren and Emily get ready for school. They go to Kirsten my neighbors house down the street I drop them off give them a kiss and tell them to be good at school and I will meet them by the playground after school so dont go anywhere. They nod I say hello to Kirsten then go on my way.  
Everybody looks at me differently Because my hair is bright blue. I started to get bad grades and I got in a lot of trouble at school. Ever sense my dad left I gave up he didnt care about me I would think. Today was one of those bad days in school. I got caught sluffing math and I called my English teacher a bitch. I got suspended for 3 days Kirsten was sent to pick me up because my mom was in the middle of a surgery. When she came i could see the saddness in her eyes and she wasnt even a member of my family. She took me to lunch at mcdonalds and talked to me. Izzy you cant keep acting like this what has gotten into you? You have three more weeks of school cant you just keep your anger in? I ignored her when she got to her house she said that I could go home.  
"Dont forget to pick your sisters up from school."Kirsten said "I wont" i replied "Hey um, thank you for picking me up today I will try and do better." "Anytime goodbye" she said. I waved goodbye and walked down the street.  
When I got home I did all the chores even my sisters. This wasnt the first time I had gotten suspended and my mom tried to punish me but she knew that I was acting like this because I was hurt so her punishments werent has hard as they used to be. It was time for me to go and get my sisters. I waited for them as usual i saw my ex boyfriend he looked at me and asked "what is wrong with you, you arent like this." Then he walked away it gave me a reason to think i thought all day until it was time for me to go to the party.  
I waited until my moms bedroom lights went out. Once the were out I went and listened her she was watching the news I knew she wouldnt hear me leave. I went and checked on my sisters, they were fast asleep. I left without anything but my black bag. My black bag had a first safty kit and a change of clothes just in case i guess. Amber cline is my best friend and has been sense forth grade. Amber met me at the end of the street. We got in T.K.s car and he drove us to the party.  
Once we were there we danced for a while then he dragged me outside. I wanted to go back in but he was refusing to let me go this guy that I didnt know came and was trying to help me I saw the knife and tried to push him out of the way but he got stapped I screamed cause I felt pain as well But it wasnt bad the knife had just barley hit my skin. I changed before the cops asked me any questions. Amber had my bag, we were seperated when we were pushed against the wall. The cop came and started to ask me questions I kicked her really hard and started to run. I hear my Uncle Sammy yell "McNally dont make me chase after little girls." I tried to go over the fence but the were to fast. When they pulled me down "Uncle sammy you cant let my dad know i was at that party"I begged. "Uncle Sammy"? Mcnally said Izzy Shaw meet Andy McNally, Andy McNally meet Izzy Shaw"Sam said. "Izzy Shaw as in Oliver Shaws daughter"Andy said. "Please Uncle Sammy my dad cant know that I was at that party" I repeated. Andy took Sam away and talked to him i couldnt hear what they were saying. When the came back "What was that back there" Sam asked "I kicked a cop" I said he looked at my dad then back at me "Its going to be hard to get you out of here because your dad is here"Sam said "please Uncle Sammy" "Fine" "Yay. I hug him. Everything my mom says about you is so not true" "Right". I see Andy run over and talk to my dad while the cop that i kicked comes over and demands for an apoligey. I turn at the wrong moment and my dad catches my eye damnit I muter under my breath. "Izzy" he yells "Isabella, What are you doing here" He demands "I was at the party" I say not looking at his eyes cause I know if I do I might lose it and start to cry. "Yeah, does mom know?" He says looking at me reading my face for an answer I look at him I can feel the tears start to sting my eyes then I remember he left me. "Oh, What do you care"? His expression hardened "take her too the station" "what, daddy" "you heard me take her to the station" " great! Parent of the year" I said as I got in the car. "Come on Oliver. Is that really nessacery" Andy said I knew she was trying to help me out just like my Uncle Sammy tried. "Yes McNally this is nessacery. That is my daughter who assaulted a cop and when i tell you to do something you do it."  
Please review for any ideas thanks for reading my story.


End file.
